My secret lover of the dark
by Kura-Of-the-Akasuki
Summary: Konan gets kicked out of her house, and meets this very sexy vampire -Disclaimer:Don't own- Some yaio copules. DISCONTINUED
1. The Beinging of it all

"What do you mean I can't live here anymore! This is **MY **house, that I bought with **MY** own money! You can't just kick me out of my own house!" I yelled at my mother. Oh, I was beyond pissed, it was like reliving my period for a another week, but, without the blood. Man, my life was living hell, and getting kicked out of my house was just adding to my hellish life.

"Yes that's true that you may have bought the house, but, you signed it under my name." She answered back. Sometimes I wish she would just shut the fuck up.

"So?"

"Heh, how do I explain this to a half vamp like you,"

"You still use that nickname, hehe, Man, I thought you matured since the last time I saw you, Heh, guess not."

"Well, as I was saying. When you signed the house under my name that means that its my house, that also means that I could report you to the police-"

"For what?, living"

"Let me finish…For trespassing on my land, Oh, that's right you don't know what that means do you. Well, trespassing means-"

"I know what it bloody means. It means the unlawful entry onto somebody else's land: the act or an instance of going onto somebody else's land or entering somebody else's property without permission."

"Wow I'm impressed, you found your brain. But that's-"

" '_That's to bad that you haven't found it early'_, is that what you were going to say."

"Well, yes, but-"

"But just because I'm part vampire means I can't even live in my own house."

"That's it you have to the count of three to get out before I call the cops." My mother said, picking up her cell phone. See what I mean when I say my life was living hell.

"One…Two…Thre-"

I didn't stay long enough to give her a reason for calling the police, I booked it out of there. I got into my red Mercedes and drove off while flicking the bird at her though the window. I could hear her cussing, and throwing a fit like a one year old would. Man, was she so immature. No wonder dad left her for a pretty blond accountant at the local bank.


	2. Kakashi?

As I pulled into a parking lot 'round the back of the local bar, I realized that I had no clue why I was here. I sat in my Mercedes a little while, thinking about why I was here. Then it hit me…

"I'm here to forget that today ever happed!"

I calmly opened the door to my Mercedes, got out, and calmly walked to the front door of the bar. All eyes were on me as I walked over to a seat, FAR away from everyone else. I called to the bartender, as he was coming over someone took a seat next to me, poking me in the rips, which made me jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He said, pulling his hand away.

"No, that's all right. I just didn't hear you coming."

We didn't talk much after that. That is in till the bartender got to the far end where we were sitting.

"What can I get you?"

"Gin and tonic" I answered, with a tone that said '_just get me my fucking drink and leave_'.

"Ok, and you sir?"

"Same"

As the bartender was leaving, I broke the silence between us.

"I don't remember, whats your name again?"

"Hm…Oh, sorry. My name is Kakashi, and you?"

"My name is Konan."

"That's a nice name, But, what is a pretty young girl like you doing in a place like this all by yourself."

"Well, if you must know, my mum kicked me out of the house because…"

'What are you doing, this is someone who has no clue what you are, and your going to tell him'

"Be_cause_, why?"

"Oh, you know I'm at that age were parents kick you out because you don't need them anymore, hehe" I said while rubbing the back of my neck. He gave me a look that said that he knew I was lying. I let out a long sigh, my hand returning to my side.

"Konan, you can tell me any thing, you do know that"

'What! I've only known him for five seconds, and he whats me to open up to him-'

"Fine, but, you wouldn't believe me anyways."

"Just trust me, Konan"

I let out another long sigh.

"My mum kicked my out because…I-I'm a vamp-vampire"

"So?"

"What do you mean '_so_', you don't care f I'm a vampire"

"Heh, no. I'm a ghoul."

I gave him my best '_are you kidding me_' look. He nodded.

"Yep"

"Did you get kicked out of your house?"

"Yes, but, I have my own place now. It's got three bedrooms, three bathrooms, kitchen, living room, game room, etc…You can stay with me if you have nowhere else to go"

"Are you sure, I don't want to be a bother"

"Yeah, I'm sure"

"Okay, if you say so"

"Really, your going to stay with me"

"Yeah, why not"

"Well, no one usually wants to stay at my house because of the fact that I'm a ghoul"

"Well, that's dumb"

"Here you go, miss"

I looked over to the bartender, who was handing me my drink. I took it out of his hand, nicely.

"Thank you,"

I looked at his name tag, that read '_Iruka'._

"Iruka"

"Your welcome, miss. And here you go, sir" Iruka said handing Kakashi his drink.

"Thanks" He said taking his drink out of Iruka's hand, nicely. I felt someone's gaze on me, but, as I turned my head, the person, that was watching me's head turned around in a snap, after finding out that I knew that they were watching me.

--

If this is good review

If not review

I don't care just PEALSE REVIEW


	3. Loud people

When Kakashi unlocked the door to his house, he ran in and jumped on his couch, leaving me to close the door. I walked over to a chair across from him. When I sat down, he let out along sigh. I gave him a puzzled look, he seemed to notice because he started to explain.

"I have work"

"But, where do you work"

"At a local bar, for 'myths'" He did the air quote when he said myths. We sat there for what felt like hours, that is in till we heard a shout coming from next door.

"Heh, their at it again I see"

"Who's at what again"

" My neighbors, one of them is a zombie and the other one is a vampire, they fight on and off"

"Oh"

"Don't worry, they'll stop soon"

We listened closely for any more yelling, but, there was none.

"See"

"Yeah…um, can you tell me were the shower is"

"Sure, follow me" He said, getting up, walking down a hallway and stopping at a door, then opening it.

"Here you go, and your room is down the hall to your left"

"Thank you"

He nodded, then walked off say "If you need anything just let me know, I'll be in the game room". As soon as he was out of sight, I closed the door to the bathroom, undressed and made my way to the shower. I quickly turned on the hot water for the shower until a sultry vapor filled the small white and blue tiled room. I climbed into the shower and let the scalding water wash over my body, not caring that my skin was pink from the temperature and burning. I let the water fall over me and wash away the memories from earlier. As I got out, I remembered that I had no spare clothes to wear. The only thought that crossed my mind was '_Just call Kakashi, and ask him if he has any extra clothes I could wear'. _But, as I was about to call out to him, he opened the door with some extra clothes. I quickly grabbed a towel, wrapped it around me, and did what every woman did when a man opened the bathroom door, when they where naked.

"You pervert" I shouted as I saw that he was looking me up and down, head to toe. He stopped looking at me, to look at my face.

"Don't worry, I'm gay"

"Good"

He started to chuckle, and began to walk off. I looked at the clothes he set on the counter, to see that they where just a pair of normal clothes.

'_Thank god he really is gay'_ I thought as I got dressed in the clothes Kakashi had brought me. When I was done I walked out to see Kakashi talking to someone. He had slick white hair gelled back, wearing only a pair of ripped jeans. I walked closer to get a better view. They stopped talking to look at me. The guy standing in the door way raised a eye brow at me, looked back at Kakashi, pointed to me and asked…

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Oh, that's Konan"

"You mean the one who fucking shouted"

"Well, when you put in that way. Yeah, the one who shouted"

My gaze shifted from Kakashi to the guy standing in the doorway.

"Why don't you just come in and take a seat, so you two can talk without getting a cold"

"Sure, that's a great idea, Konan. Oh, Konan, I forgot to introduce you to Hidan" Kakashi said pointing to him.

"Hi" He said taking a seat on the white couch.

"Hello" I said taking a seat across from him.

"While you two get acquainted with each other, I'll just get us something to drink. Any requests?"

"Gin and tonic" I said in a bored tone.

"You know what I want" Hidan said.

"Okay, be back in a bit. Oh, and Hidan,"

"Yeah"

"She better have all of her blood when I get back"

"Yeah Yeah"

Kakashi made a face and made his way to the kitchen. I looked at Hidan and started asking questions.

"So, how do you know Kakashi?"

"I'm his neighbor"

"Oh, so you were the one yelling earlier"

"Yeah"

"What happed, did you get in a fight with your wife?"

"Wife?"

"You don't have a wife?"

"Hell no"

"Oh, than who were you yelling a-"

"Guys I'm back" Kakashi said bringing in our drinks. Kakashi handed me, my drink, Hidan, his, and then took a seat next to me.

"So, are you two getting along?" he asked.

"This bitch thinks I have a wife!"

"Oh, that's what I forgot to tell you, Konan" He said slapping his forehead.

"What did you forget to tell me?"

"That he's gay, and has a husband"

After Kakashi said that, aloud knock came from his front door. He sighed, and Hidan said…

"Speak of the devil"

Since they looked like they weren't going to get the door, I got up to go answer it. As I opened the door, a guy with short black hair, stood in the doorway. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt, ripped jeans and he looked pissed.

"Where the fuck have you been, Hidan?!" He shouted.

"The bar and here, were else!" Hidan shouted back.

"You had me worried sick about you!"

"Fuck you, Kakuzu!"

Kakashi let out along sigh, and I looked at him.

"Let me guess, that's Hidan's husband"

"Yeah, but, they fight like a old married couple"

"So, who's what?"

"Hidan's a vampire, and Kakuzu is a zombie"

"Oh, okay" I said, when a thought crossed my mind.

"Hey, Kakashi, if Hidan's a vampire than that means, earlier, he drank…" I trailed off, when he nodded a yes. A shiver went up my spine, but, then I realized everything was quiet, no yelling or shouting. When I looked back at Hidan and Kakuzu, they were hugging, kissing, and whispering sweet nothings to each other. I let out along sigh.

'_Man this was a big day, I'd hate to see tomorrow'_

I began walking away, planning on going to bed. As I passed Kakashi, he was about to ask me something, but, I answered him.

"Going to bed"

"Ok, night"

I walked down the hallway, turned left, opened the door there, walked over to the bed ,fell on it and went to sleep.

(Konan's dream)

"_Brother" A little girl cried, reaching out trying to grab her brother's hand. He, also, reached out trying to grab his sister's hand. But, just as their hands were about to touch, they were pulled away even more. He struggled against the strong grab of his captors._

"_Let him go!" She cried out again, just to be punched upside her face. She fell to the ground crying, holding her face in her hands, to try and get rid of the stinging pain. _


	4. Odd Dream

(Konan's dream)

"_Brother" A little girl cried, reaching out trying to grab her brother's hand. He, also, reached out trying to grab his sister's hand. But, just as their hands were about to touch, they were pulled away even more. He struggled against the strong grab of his captors._

"_Let him go!" She cried out again, just to be punched upside her face. She fell to the ground crying, holding her face in her hands, to try and get rid of the stinging pain. They left her sitting in the rain, crying in pain from her wound, she did nothing to stop them when they were leaving with her brother. She screamed at the top of her lungs, when something bite her neck._

(End Konan's dream)

I woke up to the sound of thunder, which sounded a lot like screaming.

'_That's, probably, why I woke up. I usually sleep though anything'_. I got out of bed and went to the window across the room. When I looked out the window I could see flashes of blue light fully lighting the still dark sky. I looked over to the digital clock sitting on the night stand, it read 12:00 midnight. I let out along sigh.

'_So, I've been a sleep for, six hours'_

I let out another long sigh. I began walking back to the bed, planning on going back to sleep, when I heard a knock on the door.

' _Who would be up at this time, and visiting someone no less'_

I put on the robe Kakashi left in here, earlier, before going to work. As I was walking through the hall, I felt like I was being followed, but, every time I turned around to see if any one was following me, no one was there. I opened the door to find Hidan standing there, he looked worried.

"Konan, are you ok I heard screaming?"

"I fine, just a nightmare"

He seemed to clam down a bit. I did to, in till I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around, ever so slowly, to come face to face with a ghost. I screamed and backed away from it, in till my back met Hidan's chest. Hidan was holding his hands over his ears, a pure sign that I was loud.

"Jesus, Sasori did you have to scare to living shit out of her, she's only human!"

"Sorry, I didn't expect her to scream" The ghost, now named Sasori, answered, removing his hand's for his ears. I looked at Hidan.

"You think I'm human?"

"Yeah"

"I'm not"

"Well then what are you?"

"I'm part vampire"

Sasori and Hidan looked at each other, being completely quiet. After a minute of silence, Hidan broke it.

"Well, that explains a lot"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when a vampire gets close to another vampire-"

"They feel a twinge of charged energy in the air" Sasori cut Hidan off.

"Yeah, what Sasori said"

"Okay" I said.

"Why don't we go sit down"

We all sat down on the white couch, well, Sasori kind of just floated above the seat.

"Anyway, Konan, you were saying something about a nightmare, earlier. What was it about, that made you scream?"

"I-I don't know, t-there was this girl, that I've never seen before, her brother."

"Well, what made you scream 'no'?"

"Her brother was being kidnapped an-and I just don't know."

"Is this the first time you had this dream?"

"No"

"And you said that you have never seen those kids before?"

I nodded, I don't see what he's getting at. Hidan looked at Sasori, who nodded. I looked back and forth between Sasori and Hidan. I was about to ask what was going on, in till Hidan's cell phone rang.

"Hello…what!…when…how'd that happen?…what news channel…'kay…thanks, lav ya, bye" Hidan hung up his phone and began looking for the TV remote. When he found it, he flicked it on, and put on channel zero.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting on the news"

"But, the news is on channel nine not zero. In fact nothings on zero just a bunch of-"

"Not if you know how to work it, this is no your everyday news channel"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see"

I watched as two people popped up on the TV screen.

"_And in other newsssss, Kakasssshi Hatake wasssss found dead behind the local bar were he workssssss. No one knowsssss how he wasssss killed, but, ssssssome people blame humansss for hissss death" _A snake like man said. Hidan turned the TV off, and set the remote down.

"That's terrible" I said, looking at Hidan and Sasori, they both had teir head down. After a few seconds Hidan got up and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Konan" He yelled to me.

"Yeah"

"Kakashi left you a note" He said coming around the corner, handing me the note.

_Dear Konan,_

_Feel free to stay as long as you need,_

_And if anything happens to me, I leave you_

_My house, and everything in it._

_From: Kakashi H._

I read out loud. I looked at Hidan, who was drinking more blood. Then I looked at Sasori, who was looking back at me.

"I hope you don't mind a roommate, Konan" Sasori said.

"No, that's fine you can still live here"

"Thanks"

I looked at my watch, that I forgot to take off before going to sleep, the time was six in the morning.

"Man, does time fly by fast" I said, walking around the corner to get to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator, to see barely any food. I let out another long sigh, for the fifth time today.

'_Guess I have to go shopping today'_

_Thank you,_

**Anime-All-The-Way-Un'**

_For reviewing._

_Please review_

_Next chapter will be out ASAP _


	5. Dream girl, come true

I looked around the market place to see if I could find what I was looking for, but, yet again I found nothing. I let out a sigh, and began walking around looking for the fruits.

"Stop, thief!" A woman yelled, while a little girl made off with her purse. I looked over to were the woman was pointing, to see the girl run around an alley corner. I chased after her. But, when I 'rounded around the corner, she was already making her way up and over a wall.

(The little girl's point of view)

As I made my way up and over the wall, I realized someone was following me. I ran down a forest trail, and kept running, in till this blue haired woman jumped in front of me. Scaring me and making me land on my ass.

(Konan's point of view)

"Ow, that fucking hurt" She yelled, getting up and off the ground, rubbing her butt.

"Are you all right?" I asked nicely. She glared at me, and when I saw her face, she looked **exactly **like the girl in my dreams. She had blond hair up in a ponytail, a ripped up shirt, also acting as a dress.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"Oh…sorry, I didn't mean to stare it's just…"

"Whatever" She said, turning around, and starting to walk away. I garbed her hand as she turned. She looked over her shoulder, and she looked pissed.

"Can I help you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Than go away"

"I just wanted to talk for a little"

"'Bout what?" She asked with a hint of curiousness in her voice. I took at seat on the ground, and patted the ground. She took a seat, where my hand used to be.

"'Bout you, little girl"

"'Kay, what do you want to know"

"Well, whats your name?"

"Kura"

Thank you,

**Anime-All-The-Way-Un'**

&

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

For reviewing

Please review


	6. Weird girl

We talked for hours, then it hit me, I never asked her how old she was.

"How old are you, Kura?"

"Um…I think thirteen"

When she told me that, I freaked because earlier she told me that she, to make money for food, had to steal and whore herself out. I couldn't just leave her here.

"Would you like to come home with me?, I'm sure Sasori want not mind. Heh, I'm mean the house has three bedrooms"

"Sure, why not"

"Hehe, you sound just like me when I met Kakashi…" I trailed off, remembering that Kakashi was killed.

"Who's Kakashi?"

"He was a friend of mine, but, he was killed"

"Where?"

"Behind the bar where he worked" I said, keeping my head low. I heard her heart beat fast, did that mean she killed him.

"Sorry, I jumping to-"

"Sorry, he was standing up for me, and, got killed in the process"

"That's ok, lets get going" I said getting up and off the ground, helping her up.

When we got to my apartment building, we walked by Hidan & Kakuzu's room, to hear music blaring. I sighed, Kura looked at me, confused.

"Hidan's home" I said, walking over to his door, knocking, and waiting for him to answer. I knew that he was coming because the music was turned down, footsteps could be heard, and he answered the door.

"Hello, Hidan"

"Sup" He looked at Kura, and asked the same thing he asked Kakashi.

"Who the fuck is that?" He asked pointing to Kura. She seemed pissed, but, I stepped in, before a fight.

"This is Kura, and I need you to watch her, while I talk to Sasori. To see if it's ok for her to stay, is that alright with you?"

He nodded, opening the door for her to walk through. She didn't move, I pushed her, but, she wouldn't move.

"Are you alright, Kura?"

"My brother said to not trust vampires, like you two?"

"What makes you think-"

"I don't think, I know" She said giving us both a glare. To say that me and Hidan were surprised, would be an under statement, there were no words to describe how we felt.

"No one's going to hurt you, I promise, trust me"

"Fine, but, just to let you know, I'm not human" She said, walking passed Hidan and taking a seat on his black leather couch. Hidan looked at me, about to say something, when I cut in.

"I'll be back as soon as possible"

(With Kura, and Hidan)

(Hidan's point of view)

"So, are you hungry" I asked.

"Yes"

"What would you like to eat?"

"Meat"

To most people, a red flag would have want off in their head, but, for me, there was no red flag. I walked into the kitchen, looked through the refrigerator, pulled out some meat. When it hit me…

"What kind, raw or cooked?"

"Raw"

"Would you like something to drink, to go with that?"

"Yes, some blood if you don't mind"

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS

Thank you,

**Ayase Reincarnated**

**Anime-All-The-Way-Un'**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

For reviewing


	7. What are you?

Kura is really starting to freak me out, first raw meat, now blood. Man, I don't know 'bout you, but, I'm freaked out. Why? Because she is eating meat, drinking blood, not human, and to put the icing on the cake, I have no fucking clue _WHAT_ she is. Yeah, freaked out now. Thought so. Right now she's eating her food like a werewolf, but that's not what she is, werewolves only eat meat. When she's done with that, she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, and starts drinking the blood I gave her. She's not a…

Werewolf

Vampire

Zombie

Ghoul

Fairy

What is she? All this thinking is making my head hurt. I'll just ask _what_ she is, **FINALLY.**

"So, Kura, _what _are you?"

"Um…I have no clue, I mean, I act like a werewolf, a vampire, and a lot of stuff. Everyone in town is afraid of me"

"Why?" (a/n: Ladies and Gentlemen, I present a dumb question from Hidan)

"Because their afraid I'll kill them just like I killed my farther"

"Well, why did you kill him?"

"He…he did some stuff…I don't want to talk about it" She said, keeping her head low.

"That's okay, I understand"

(With Konan & Sasori)

"Do you really mean it, Sasori?!""Yeah, she can stay"

(Alright, back to Hidan & Kura)

(Hidan's point of view)

The next thing I knew, Kura was fast asleep on my couch. I heard a knock at the door, I WAS going to answer the door, in till I remembered what Kakuzu said to me.

(Yay, flashback time)

"_Hidan"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Did you even hear a word I __**just **__said?"_

"_Um…Yes"_

"_Would you please listen to me, this is __**very**__ important"_

"_Everything is __**very **__important to you" _

"_Yes that's true, but, nothing is more important to me than you, so will you please listen to me"_

"_Awww, that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me, so, can you answer this question…Who are you & What have you done with Kakuzu?"_

"_Nothing, I'm Kakuzu…baka, now will you listen?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Ok, don't answer the door, unless you know who it is, 'kay?""I'm not a little kid, why can't I answer the door?"_

"_Because, I don't want to go searching for you, if you get kidnapped, and I'm not going to deal with your crying, if you get raped, is that enough reasons?"_

"_Y-Yeah"_

"_Now, promise me you will not answer the door, 'kay?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Good"_

(End flashback)

"Who is it?"

"Its me, Konan. I have some great news!""'Bout what?" I asked, opening the door to let her in. She took a seat next to Kura's feet.

"Kura, guess what?"

"What?"

"Sasori said she could stay"

"That's great, but, let me guess there's a catch"

"Yeah, me and Sasori need to go shopping for her clothes and shit, and I was thinking, would you watch her or at least check on her every thirty minutes, while she's next door?"

"Fine""Thanks"

Thanks for reviewing

**Anime-All-The-Way-Un'**

**Ayase Reincarnated**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

Sorry for the short updates, schools being a bitch to me lately u/\u

I'll try to update faster, but, I'm on the brink of failing, so, I'll try

**I****WILL****NOT****DROP****THIS****STORY**

**So****don't****worry**

'**Kay **

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF JASHIN(lol) XD**


	8. Big storms and Opening up

I didn't need to look out the window to know that it was raining.

_Crack _(a/n: You know how thunder sounds, that's what that_ crack _means)

I watched as blue light filled the room of my apartment. The lights were flickering on and off. I was lighting candles for when the lights went off, for good. After I lit the last candle, the power went out, and showed no sign of coming back on anytime soon. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a flashlight. I flipped it on and made my way to the door. Once I stepped outside, I was soaked from head to toe. I cussed the rain under my breath, as I made my way to Konan and Sasori's house. As I was walking down the hallway, I looked into the rooms that I passed, looking for Kura. I heard something that sounded like signing in Konan's room, so I headed in that direction.

(Kura's point of view)

"_This world will never be what I expected _

_And if I don't belong, Who would have guessed it_

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not to late_

_It's never to late_

_Even if I say- It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you what to end your life_

_Now why can't we try to just stay alive_

_Baby we'll turn it around 'cause_

_It's not to late_

_It's never to late_

_No one will ever see this side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong, Who would have guessed it_

_And I left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not to late_

_It's never to late-_"

"Kura, you in here?" I heard someone ask. I looked up to see who it was, it was Hidan. I shot up out of the corner I was hiding in, and ran over to him.

(With Konan & Sasori)

"Sasori"

"Yeah"

"Does this looks like something she would wear?" Konan said holding up a back sleeveless shirt that had a picture of a Hybrid of a cat demon & a person.

"Yeah I guess so" 

(Alright, back to Hidan & Kura)

(Hidan's point of view)

"Why were you singing in the corner?"

"Habit of mine, I used to sing that song with my brother when my father was…"

"_Was _what?"

"Coming home"

"What did he do that was so bad?"

(Flashback/Her telling the story)

"_Stay away from me, father, please" I pleaded, running around a corner, tears streaming down my face. I was about to run out of the room, but, before I could, I was thrown against the wall. Pinned and slightly dazed, I heard that terrifyingly soft voice whispering huskily in my ear, "Didn't I say that if you stopped runing it would be painless and short, hmm?" I didn't answer. He smacked me across the face, causing more tears to cascade down my bruised face._

"_Answer me!"_

"_Y-Yes"_

"_And what did I say would happen if you ran?"_

"_T-That I didn't ha-have the pri-privilege of sight"_

"_And?"_

"_N-Nor d-do I ha-have the privilege of touch"_

"_Good, now-"_

"_Leave her alone" A boy with blond hair yelled, running at the man with a knife, planning on stabbing it through his father heart, just like he did to their mother. Sadly, his plan back fired and he was stabbed in his left eye. He cried out in pain, falling to his knees and held his hands over his left eye to slow down the bleeding._

"_Brother"_

_-thud- _

_My father dropped me onto the floor, and headed for my brother. I looked around for something, a knife, gun, ANYTHING. I finally found a gun that laid a little ways away from me. When got a hold of it, I turned around to see that was only inches from my brother. I all the way around and fried the gun, closing my eyes, hoping that it didn't hit my brother. _

_-thud-_

_I slowly opened my eyes to see…_

Thanks for reviewing

**Anime-All-The-Way-Un'**

**Ayase Reincarnated**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**0muffin0**


	9. Leader gets what Leader wants

_My father's dead, motionless body. I looked up to my brothers face, to see his long lost smile back on his face._

"_Tha-"_

"_Welcome" _

"_Umm?"_

"_Whats wrong?"_

"_Someone called the police, must have thought dad shot one of-"_

"_That means we need to get out of here, quickly"_

(End Flashback/her telling the story)

(a/n: Just to let you know Kura & Hidan are in Hidan's apartment, 'Kay"

"That's terrible"

"Yeah, but, it's not as bad as when I lost my brother to two people. A tall blue one that looked like a shark and a short one with raven hair color, plus he looked like a girl"

"Oh"

"Anyway, do you have a place where I can sleep?"

"Yeah, you can sleep on the couch, if that's ok?"

"Yeah, it's better than sleeping on the ground outside" Kura said, plopping down on my couch and falling to sleep.

-_Ring-_

I pulled out my cell phone, and looked at the caller ID. It read…

_Leader_

_111-673-9023 _(a/n: Fake Number)

I answered it.

"Hello"

"_Hidan"_

"Yes"

"_You and Kakuzu have a mission"_

"What's it about?"

"_You know the kid that Itachi brought in"_

"Yeah"

"_I want you to bring me his sister"_

"Why?"

"_She knows to much, and bring me this women that is living with Sasori"_

"Ok, but, whats the kids name?"

"_Her name is Kura, you have three days, got it!"_

"Y-yes, sir"

"_Good, now, get going!"_

Thanks for reviewing

**Anime-All-The-Way-Un'**

**Ayase Reincarnated**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**0muffin0**


	10. The club?

-Beep-Thud-

I dropped my cell phone, after turning it off. I began to freak out…why would my boss want a little girl for…

'_She knows to much…'_

Yeah right, that's not even a real excuse.

'…_and bring me this women that is living with Sasori'_

And what does he what with Konan.

"This is not good, oh, this is not good!"

"Whats not good?"

I looked over to were Kura **was **sleeping. She gave me a confused look. I (anime) sweat dropped.

'_Damn…she heard me'_

"Nothing…not a thing" Damn, I said that to quickly. She gave me a weird look.

"Whatever…"

I sighed with relief, glad that she didn't prod further into what I was…

"Hey!"

'_Damn, so much for not prodding'_

"I have an idea, lets go to the club"

"The…club?" I blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, so what do you think, do you what to go?"

"Um…sure"

"Yes!" She yelled, jumping up from the couch. I, again, (anime) sweat dropped.

'_Damn…she is one fucked up girl'_

Thanks for reviewing

**Anime-All-The-Way-Un'**

**Ayase Reincarnated**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**0muffin0**

SORRY, for the short chapters.

_**Please review**_

Next chapter will be out sooner if you do!

And sorry for not updating in a long time


	11. SO srry

I'M

SO

FCKING 

SRRY

FOR

NOT

UPDATAING 

FOR ALONG TIME

TT

I just been so busy and I need some idea for the story so if u think of anything, PM me


End file.
